Lock In With Sesshoumaru
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Two unlikely people are helping one another in a sticky situation, but it leads to a proposal that might be accepted. Sessy/Kag


No I don't own InuYasha or any of the other hot guys in this story (no I don't own any of the girls either) sigh I with I did though

Lock in with Sesshoumaru

Just the average party people get proposed to and others defend will feelings develop? Wait and read!

"Kagome I'm glad you could come….did you bring your sister Kikyo with you?"

"Yes InuYasha I brought her I don't know why you wanted me to bring her?" Kagome said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Because this is my 16th birthday and I want it to be the best ever I want as many people as I can get"

"Its not because you have to hotts for her is it" Kagome giggled

"No no that's not it at all" InuYasha said blushing furiously.

"Its okay Inuyasha I know you do, she's in the car hold on I'll get her… YEO KIKYO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE," Kagome screamed at her twin sister.

"coming hold on I have to get my purse" Kikyo yelled back at Kagome. You could see Kikyo trying to get the purse out of her convertible.

Kikyo walked up the path purse in hand grinning. "InuYasha, happy birthday!" she exclaimed giving him a kiss on the cheek to the now 16 year old half demon. "come in guys Sango, Miroku and Shippo are already here" InuYasha said moving to the side to let two girls inside.

"hey Shippo what's up" Kagome said walking over the tall 15 year old demon. "not much just waiting for you guys, Naraku and Sesshoumaru should be here soon, kagura and Kanna are in the kitchen and Koga is waiting for you on the deck" Shippo said finishing with a huge sigh " wait did you say Naraku is coming! Why is he coming I thought they hated each other?" "oh they do but Inu-no-tasho said he has to come" (inu-no-tasho is Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's father) "okay well I should go and see what Kouga wants" Kagome said with a sigh "I'll talk to yah later alright" "okay Kagome see yah and good luck" "thanks Shippo I'll need it" Kagome said with a wave and walked away.

"hey Kouga what do you want? Shippo said you were waiting for me"

"I am."

"umm…. Kouga what are you doing!" Kagome said backing away. Koga had gotten down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Kagome will you be my mate?" Koga asked seriously. Kagome Started to Laugh, she soon stopped when she saw Kouga stand up. "I'm sorry Kouga but I can't." Kagome said now scared. Kouga advanced on her looking angry "why do you laugh at me? I love you with all my heart and I ask you to become my mate." Kouga said looking her in the eyes "is it because if the half breed InuYasha or is there someone else?" "no Kouga you don't understand I'm very flattered but I can't marry you" "why not do I not please you am I not good enough I can change!" Kouga said going from angry to pleading.

"Kouga its not that you're a great guy really but I'm too young –" Kagome was cut off by a strong voice behind her "leave her alone you mangy wolf" said the deep flowy voice "what do you want Dog breath?" Kouga said giving a smirk as if he wasn't convinced "I told you to leave her alone now back away" Kagome turned around only to be faced with a stronger taller demon "Sesshoumaru" Kagome whispered to no imparticular "Back away Kouga!" Sesshoumaru said a little more forcefully "I don't think I will" Kouga said Grabbing Kagome's arm. Kagome Gave a Little yelp of surprise "Kouga I'm warning you get your hands off my girlfriend now or you will have to pay the consequences" Sesshoumaru said convinly "SO this is why you won't be my mate! This is why you are avoiding me! It's because you belong to a DOG DEMON" Kouga snapping his head so he was facing her "Kouga! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Kagome said coming out of her trance. "fine but I'm going to let you know once _he_ dumps you, you are going to become my mate got that" Kouga said adding an extra little something to the word_ he_. Kouga walked away leaving a scared Kagome and a stone faced Sesshoumaru behind. "Why did you do that?" Kagome said confused. "do what?" Sesshoumaru said not looking at her "you told him I was your girlfriend" " I told him that so he would leave you alone" "yes but why?" "…" "fine don't tell me but I'll get it out of you sooner or later" Kagome said winking "oh my god I just forgot what are we going to do you told him I was your girlfriend now he'll be watching us!" Kagome said worried "don't worry I'll help you" How Sesshoumaru InuYasha will be furious if he finds out! And it's not like you to help a human, especially me your half brothers best friend!" "Kagome you worry to much he will never find out and I will only help you because even though you are his best friend I will not let the likes of a wolf demon walk all over you" "well thank you but he will find out might as well get it over and done will fast. Tell him like ripping off a band aid quick and painless." "I am not to sure about the painless part but might as well" Sesshoumaru offered her his hand and she accepted hesitantly "don't worry Kagome it will all be fine" He said reassuringly.

meanwhile

"SHE WHAT!" rang through out the house and everything went quiet. InuYasha had just found out from Kouga about Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"oh no Kouga told him already" Kagome said groaning

"do not worry your self Kagome I'll handle this" Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand in reassurance. Kagome gave a weak smile she was not used to him acting like this, when she and her friends were little he would always pick on them and make fun of InuYasha because he was a full demon and InuYasha was not.

"I trust you" Kagome said giving him her own mixed smile

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HIS HAND!" InuYasha screamed/asked

"InuYasha calm down" Sesshoumaru said pulling Kagome out of reach of his diluted brother. Kagome leaned agenst his side with her hand around the front of his waist. '_if I'm going to make it believable might as well start now'_ Kagome thought to her self. "InuYasha do you really want people to leave because of your yelling?" Sesshoumaru asked smoothly wrapping his arm around Kagome as if to protect her from harms way.

"Kagome I'm asking you as your best friend to please don't get mixed in with him it can only lead to trouble." InuYasha said pleading

"InuYasha I'm asking YOU as a best friend to please be happy for me, I really like the person and I don't want to make you unhappy really I don't but I need you to be happy for me as hard as that may be"

"but Kagome I don't want to see you get hurt my heartless brother"

"InuYasha I'll be fine if need be I can take care of my self" Kagome walked away from Sesshoumaru and gave InuYasha a big hug "please, if I need help I call you okay" Kagome was bout to let go when InuYasha Reached his hands up to return the hug. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru stood there boiling to the bring with jealousy _' what is happening to me why am I getting all worked up over a human she means nothing to me I only helped her because I couldn't see a beautiful girl like her get harassed by a mere wolf... am I falling in love with her no I cant I'm a demon it wouldn't work or maybe-' _ Sesshoumaru was cut from his thoughts when Kagome Grabbed his hand, his first instinct was to pull away but he didn't he refrained and relaxed.

"InuYasha enjoy the rest of your party but I think I'm going to go home" Kagome said "I wish you a happy birthday and I hope you have the best day ever but I really do need to go okay" Kagome once again reached forward and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek "tell Kikyo that I'm leaving and to come home around 1:30ish I'll be up to let her in okay thanks bye" Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru's hand to walk towards the door.

"Kagome wait I have to tell you something" Sesshoumaru walked up next to her and stopped her where she was. "what is it Sesshoumaru." She asked giving him her special smile "can I walk you home?" but what about your brothers' party?" "he'll survive" He said smirking "he doesn't care if I'm here of not" "alright but only if you want to" "it would please me very much" Sesshoumaru opened the door and let Kagome walk out first.

"Sesshoumaru I want to say something before it's too late"

"what would that be?" Sesshoumaru's interest now peaked

"this may seem weird but I think I might love you"

"really" Sesshoumaru said acting as if it meant nothing to him

"umm… yes well I can understand if you don't want to be seen with me anymore" Kagome said sadly hearing and seeing his reaction

"Kagome what would make you think that? I love you to but I didn't know If you felt the same way" Sesshoumaru said swinging in front of her making her stop dead in her tracks

"Sesshoumaru what has gotten in to you?"

"I'm sorry that I may have scared you" Sesshoumaru said standing up straight" Sesshoumaru couldn't contain him self anymore he picked her up, twirled her around and pulled her in to a tight embrace

Kagome in spite of his odd behavior was glad to know he had feelings, She wrapped her Arms around his neck and didn't let go "Kagome?" "yes" her voice muffled because she had her face buried into his chest " how long have you know you loved me?" "ummm….." she said lifting her face to see him " not sure I think it was the first time I saw you but I didn't really know it back then I know it know though" She gave him her special smile and asked him the same question "I'm not really sure but I have to tell you I was a little shaken when you gave InuYasha a hug tonight" "What why? I give him hugs all the time he's my best friend that what we do I'm sorry if I hurt you I never new" She said burring her face again "I know you never meant to" Sesshoumaru said stoking her hair. Sesshoumaru stood the holding her feet off the ground for some time just standing in the middle of the road.

" Kagome what would you say to going back to InuYasha's party for a dance then well go we didn't get very far from the house anyway" Sesshoumaru said hoping she would say yes. Kagome giggled then said yes.

The two of the walked up to the house and knocked. InuYasha answered the door "you can come in if you want but I thought you were going home" "well I though I might as well stay for a dance considering its your birthday you should put on a slow dance you should ask Kikyo she'd just be delighted." "Alright" He said suddenly very happy

The dance started and Sesshoumaru had placed his arms around Kagome's waist, Kagome had tried to reach her hands up to his neck but failed so she settled with putting her arms around his waist she also rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Sesshoumaru I love you so much don't ever change" Sesshoumaru smiled and said. "I love you to I will never change if that's what you want" Kagome lifted her head and looked at him she then moved her face closer she stood on her tip toes to reach higher, Sesshoumaru lowered his face and they kissed.

InuYasha watch as his best friend and brother kissed he soon realized maybe he was wrong, maybe he coild be happy for her yet look out for her. She was strong enough to look after her self, he would just watch over her. InuYasha looked at Kikyo and told her he couldn't date her it just wouldn't be right. She understood but they kept dancing Kikyo was also watching over her sister. A small smile crossed her lips as she watched her twin sister have her first kiss with the man Kikyo new Kagome really truly loved.

Please read and review I want to know what you guys think

I know all the characters where a little not them selves its hard to write for Sesshoumaru and I wanted Kikyo to be a nice person in this story.


End file.
